


一次手活

by lothron



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothron/pseuds/lothron
Summary: Amor, ch'al cor gentil ratto s'apprende爱总是在高贵的心中激起火花——但丁 《神曲·地狱篇》





	一次手活

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于但丁《神曲·地狱篇》的第五章，Francesca和Paolo生前的故事。

Orm回想起他的少年。白天，他接受着一位王子应受的教育与训练，在会发光的珍珠与奇异的宝石之间行进穿梭，在阔大而明亮的议事厅里与王国尊贵的宾客讨论历史与地理。

而在月光浓密的夜里，他则浮上灯塔守卫人的礁岛，与和他殊异的，流淌着一半陆地人血液的哥哥，在月光与海的环抱中分享夜色。

Arthur有时会带来陆地人的书籍，那些古老的语言描述着冒险与传奇——天真的少年踏足渔王的宫殿，目睹圣迹未敢开口而酿下大错；英勇的战士斩杀恶龙救下雄狮，雄狮则助他赢得与巨人和恶魔的较量……

而今天他们读到，英俊的湖中骑士与他的王后在寂静无人的园中幽会。那叫他渴求的，含笑的嘴唇，终于得到这如此难得的，情人的一个亲吻。

夜色温柔，Orm从书本中抬头，望向他同母异父的哥哥。月光下，Arthur的周身包裹着一层柔和的光晕。他嘴角噙着笑意，眼中是被魔法笼罩的湖水，不，是海洋。

一股冲动从他的尾椎骨升起。他仰起头，他放下书。Orm全身颤抖着，从Arthur的笑意里品尝到了咸腥的，海水的味道。

“Arthur”，他低唤，声音里微微带着颤，因为他亦不知道该从何说起。他觉得心头有千万种语言，在体内缠绕盘旋，却找不到一个出口。他急得眼眶泛红，水意从唇角蔓延到眼角。摸我。吻我。靠近我。探索我。爱抚我。品尝我。理解我。了解我的心正如我了解你的。操我。

海洋人的轻唤换来的是年轻身躯的碰撞和拥抱。陆地人体温太高，太烫，几乎叫Orm打了一个哆嗦，好像皮肉都被烫焦了，融化了，只留下一颗心，扑通扑通地狂跳。

Orm在Arthur背后胡乱地抚摸着，陆地人的后背温热，宽广，肌肉遒劲，似乎还有一两道陈年的伤疤平添更多的起伏。Orm记在心里，下次见面一定要把这些伤疤的由来问个清楚。Orm又平白有些委屈，如果哥哥打小和自己生活在一起，他必然用心保护好他，绝不叫哥哥留下这许多疤痕。

在他看不见的地方，Arthur在Orm光滑的，洁白的背上，胡乱地撒下许多的，滚烫的吻。每个吻都是一小块处女地的主人。

一边拥抱着，Arthur的手一边小心翼翼地向下探去，向下，向下，直到那甜蜜的勃发的柔软的坚硬的被稀疏金色毛发掩映着的丝绸与钢铁之地。

“啊”，Orm颤栗着惊呼出声，连声音都打着颤。

这太奇怪了，性器第一次被一双不属于自己的手试探着触碰的感觉。陌生，但是刺激。仿佛无数电流正顺着那里攀升。小小的柱状体上的每一点感官刺激都被放到最大。他想要蜷缩起来，要想逃离，但又涨得难受，他又渴望更多触摸。

Orm的声音离Arthur的耳朵太近，Orm的身体在Arthur怀里抖得太过分，Arthur被Orm的反应吓得缩了一下手，但接着更坚定地握住了Orm的硬挺。

掌心的温度包裹住了他，Orm心想，这正是我想要的。给我，更多，please。

Orm下半身笨拙地在Arthur的虚握的手心里抽送，脑袋则埋在Arthur的肩膀里闷声呼唤着兄长的名字，声音里几乎带着哭腔。

Arthur的手掌比寻常人偏大，又覆盖着一层薄茧，以一个海洋人的标准来说还烫得吓人。尽管只是一个简单的手活，但这对于一个处子——经管他可能有着丰富的书本经验，但仍然——哪位少女又会选择绕过王宫的层层守卫，只为爬上亚瑟兰蒂斯继承人的床呢？胆大的往往短于智慧，聪颖的又常常缺乏冒险的精神——但对于亚特兰蒂斯未经人事的王子来说，这依然是太超过。

海浪有节奏地拍打着礁石，波涛与手掌下温烫的肌肉一同起伏。汗水蒸腾着热气从眼角流下，Orm觉得自己什么也看不清了。古老语言的音律化作耳中的阵阵嗡鸣。他肤下涌流着的仿佛不是血液，而是海底火山滚滚的岩浆。岩浆四下奔涌，冲撞，终于寻找到那个白热的，至福的出口——海底火山喷发的情景，火焰与海水的壮丽交融，只要见过一次，是终身难忘的。

那夜的陆地图书阅读活动，没有再进行下去。


End file.
